objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Eraser
: See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Eraser is a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island. Eraser is one of the 10 people who is on the Squishy Cherries and has made it to the merge with the other 10 in episode 12. His best friend is Pen. He is currently competing in BFB on Free Food. Fan Fiction Object RPG In Object RPG, Eraser is a 2-Star character. He definitely shows the sudden difficulty spike in 2-Stars, having 23HP in his first fight. Moveset *'Level 1 -' Erase. He erases his opponents, dealing 5 - 6 damage, and making that opponent’s next attack do 20% less damage. *'Level 1 -' Hard Kick. He kicks his opponents, dealing 9 damage. However, it takes 2 turns to recharge. Human Names * Ezra Singh (Opinduver) * Eddy Moran (KittyFan2004) * Eli Spencer (NLG343) * Ermete Sartini (Ze Tossere) * Jon Kensington (WheeliumThe2nd) * Edrick Lancell (NahuelFire38) * Emanuel Adekas * Elijah Roberts (BalloonFanThatBoialt) Where Eraser is From * Springfield, Missouri (KittyFan2004) * Miami, Florida (treyelevators) * New York City, NY (NLG343) * Huntsville, Alabama (U4Again) * Rome, Italy (Ze Tossere) * Pennsylvania, United States (Infinityblade2995) * Shanksville, Pennsylvania (WheeliumThe2nd) * United States, New York (NahuelFire39) Birthdates * May 23, 2000 (KittyFan2004) * July 6, 1995 (U4Again) * December 3, 1989 (Ze Tossere, treyelevators) * Sometime in 1989 (Infinityblade2995) * August 22, 1987 (TheGamerAlex2004) * March 17, 1995 (WheeliumThe2nd) * ??? (NahuelFire39) * Janaury 3, 1994 (BalloonFanThatBoialt) BFAH Erase allowed Puffball and Pin into his alliance, while kicking SB out. He then made a weird speaker box in Day 6 that got him eliminated. Eraser's Party Eraser appears in Eraser's Party as one of the 6 main characters. He started the party. He is a "Cool Dude" and he is impatient, but hides it for the party. He is also friends with Pen, Snowball and Blocky. He lives in Yoyle City with Snowball. Object 12 When Erasers gains the alien, Stinkfly, Eraser is willing to try new things with the alien he has got. He is not afraid with the alien DNA sample he has. Currently, he was known to be Erafly Trivia *Eraser hates walls because whenever he leans on them, little bits of him come off. *Eraser is one of the 2 BFDI characters who doesn't have a brain, the other one being Bubble. OAE's Free Add Comic * He is the 6th person to be infected with Hawaiitis * After he got bitten, he said he loves Hawaiitis Gallery 201px-Eraser Idle.png Eraser-0.png Eraser (OC Pose).png Eraser Pose BFUM.png Eraser New Pose.png Eraser Pose (1).png Eraser N.png Eraser H.png Eraser U.png BBFDI-Eraser.png 4) Eraser.png Eraser-2.png Eraser Icon.jpg Eraser.png J&B Eraser pose.png ACWAGT Eraser Pose.png 1459814473853.png Eraser with shadow.png Evil Eraser copy.png|BFDI EVIL ERASER Eraser Pose 3.png|New Eraser Pose BFDI Eraser Pose 1.png Evil Eraser Side.png|BFDI Evil Eraser On its Side 1463537731994.png Battle For Dream Island Eraser.png New Eraser Pose.png Eraser BFMR.png EraserPose.png Eraser.jpg 26. Eraser.png Eraser-3.png EraserPose(Teal).png Eraser-1454154944.png Eraser icon.png Erasery-0.png Eraser??.png Which is..png Eraser Pose 2.png Eraser Pose.png Eraser idle.png Eraser Screen.png ACWAGT Eraser Pose.png Eraser Body Side.png|Body from the side Eraser Body Front.png|Body asset Yoyle Eraser 1.png|Metal body asset Eraser Cube.png Yoyle Eraser 2.png|Metal body from the side Eraser Pose made by Tyler.png|BrownFamily1108's Eraser Pose LeafysExecutioner.PNG Eraser pose.png Armcutter!.PNG|Edgy eraser Zombie eraser.png Eraser messed up.png EraserBigUntrimmed.PNG|Sad Eraser Eraser_11.png 1459814473853 u.png 1459814473853 eraser.png 1474886915503.png 1475330197481.png|Eraser's huge teeth from Paper Towel Eraser_2.png Eraser_5.png Eraser_7.png Eraser_4.png Eraserintro.png Eraser_3.png EraserEyebrowsEp15.png Eraser-1-.png Eraser_surprised.png 1474661071770.png 1474661271422.png 1474979973075.png 1475101534789.png 1474886617362.png 1475329625231.png 1475329808615.png 1475330004059.png 1475330361639.png Eraseryyie.png 1479039474770.png 1479039510445.png FOR FREE.png|FOR FREE? 18. Eraser.png Eraser's Pose.PNG Eraser- The Jedi.png|Armless Eraser with lightsaber Snowball, Pen, Eraser and Blocky.PNG 41. Eraser.png Eraser Pose OU.png Eraser Paper Tower Pose.png|Eraser's pose from Paper Towel Eraser BFM.png BFDI Eraser Pose.png Eraser (1).png Eraser idol.png EraserFromBattleForDreamIsland.png Erafly.png|Eraser as Erafly 0491CD74-1BDA-493A-A587-4F8880EC516C.png drawing---pen-and-eraser-bfdi-.png|Eraser and Pen 100-1001008_eraser-clipart-horizontal-battle-for-dream-island-surprised.png.jpeg|Eraser's Reaction Going to the TLC Four Eraser.png|Eraser with Four's arms, legs, eyes, and mouth Category:Males Category:Characters Category:BFDI Category:Eliminated Category:Heroes Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's Voting Tournament Category:BFDI contestants Category:Dumb Category:Arms and Legs Category:Bubble Wand Fans Category:Blue Raspberry Haters Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Free Food Category:Contestants Category:BFB Category:Eraser Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Male Category:Stationeries Category:Battle for BFDI Contestants Category:American Characters Category:African-American Characters Category:From California Category:Italian Characters Category:1990's births Category:1980's births Category:Pen Fans Category:Nice Category:Good Category:Mean Category:Jerk Category:Anti-Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:From Pennsylvania Category:Cute Category:Sometimes Ugly Category:Arms And Legs Category:Arms